Digital Demons Interlude 1
by The Evil Author
Summary: Ryo goes searching for his dream girl... and promptly gets lost.


Digital Demons - Interlude 1  
  
by Nopporn Wongrassamee  
  
Summary - 02 Digidestined Crossover with...something else. Ryo  
searches for his dream girl, but gets lost along the way.  
  
Disclaimer - None of these characters are mine, nor am I  
making a profit here.  
  
  
"Hey, Ryo."  
  
"Hey, Ken."  
  
Ken plopped himself down next to the brooding Ryo. They sat on  
a rock outcropping looking out over the ocean in the Digital  
World.  
  
"You're still not brooding over that dream girl of yours, are you?"  
Ken inquired pointedly.  
  
Ryo just grunted a reply.  
  
"C'mon, Ryo, she was just a dream," Ken told him.  
  
"Seemed real," Ryo told him absently.  
  
"Right," Ken sighed. He groped for a topic to change the subject.  
"Hey, I hear your dad's producing a new anime based on our  
Digimon. What did he call it?"  
  
"Tamers," Ryo answered. "I helped him design one of the lead  
characters."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah," Ryo said, smiling fondly. "My dream girl."  
  
"Ummm, okay." Maybe this wasn't the best subject.  
  
"My dad even said he was going to insert me and Monodramon  
here into it," Ryo continued, indicating his partner.  
  
"I'm gonna be a star!" Monodramon added proudly.  
  
"Good for you," Ken congratulated, unsure if this were a good  
thing or a bad thing.  
  
"Y'know something, Ken?" Ryo began slowly, staring at his  
digivice. It was slightly different from Ken's. For one thing, a flap  
that Ken's digivice didn't have had fallen open, revealing some  
kind of slot.  
  
"What?" Ken asked warily.  
  
Ryo sprang to his feet. "She's real!" he proclaimed. "My dream  
girl is real, and I'm gonna find her."  
  
"Now let's not go off the deep end, Ryo," Ken protested. "I've  
already done that once. I don't want to see you go."  
  
"She's real I tell you," Ryo insisted. "Somewhere out there is my  
dream girl. Maybe in another dimension of universe, but she's  
out there. I'm sure of it."  
  
"Well, I might know a way..." Ryo looked sharply at Ken. "Whoa!  
I'm not showing you anything until you prove to me that this  
dream girl of yours is more than a figment of your imagination."  
  
"You want proof?" Ryo asked deflating. What possible proof could  
he possibly give? He searched vague, fuzzy memories for  
something he could show. He looked at his digivice, and another  
memory bubbled up. Ryo suddenly smiled at Ken.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
Ryo held up his digivice in the air. "Monodramon," he said softly.  
"Biomerge."  
  
***  
  
"Okay, there are ten key cards, but only nine places to put them,"  
Ken instructed. "Put the nine proper key cards in the right spaces  
will open the Gateway back to the Real World. Subbing in the  
extra card in the upperleft corner will open the Gate to the Dark  
Ocean world. You do not want to go there."  
  
"What if we rearrange the cards completely?" Justimon asked,  
fumbling with the ten key cards. They looked absurdly small in  
his/their hands. The merged human and Digimon spoke with an  
odd double voice that Ken found slightly disturbing.  
  
"I'm told they'll take you to...somewhere else," Ken answered. He  
shrugged. "Other worlds I guess."  
  
"Alright, let's do this!" Justimon said in Monodramon's voice  
alone. Justimon began placing cards on the pedestal at seeming  
random. When he finished, the gateway rumbled open, intense  
light pouring out.  
  
"Ryo, wait," Ken said, grabbing Justimon's arm before he/they  
could walk into the light. "Are you sure about this? Even if your  
dream girl is real, this might not lead to the right world. And if it's  
not, there's no guarantee you'll be able to get back and try again."  
  
"Man, it's gotta be the right world," Justimon replied in Ryo's  
voice alone. "Give my dad my best, Ken."  
  
Without further ado, Justimon vanished into the light. Just before  
the gateway closed behind him, a greenish mist with glowing red  
eyes wafted after him/them.  
  
***  
  
"What is it?" Brock asked quietly. "I don't recognize this kind of  
Pokemon."  
  
"Let's see just what this Pokemon is," Ash replied, consulting his  
Pokedex.  
  
"This Pokemon is not on file," the gadget told them cheerfully.  
  
"Gee, I could have told you that," Misty said irritably, her eyes  
locked in a staring contest with a giant humanoid wearing a long,  
flowing cape. At least, she presumed they were in a staring  
contest. It had no visible eyes.  
  
"You are not the redhead we are looking for," the giant stated  
suddenly in a weird double voice. "Where are we?" 


End file.
